


Pup

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Perfect Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Half-Blood Hermione Granger, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, hermione is remus' daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: There were days in the following years where she would bet the vault Sirius had opened for her, that Theo returned her feelings. Then there were days that she would bet everything he thought she was the most repulsive girl in the world. Some days their friendship wavered, Draco seemingly the only thing keeping them together, others they were inseparable. The constant back and forth was confusing and painful and there was more than one instance where she tried to convince herself to walk away. She didn’t need the trouble, the emotional turmoil, not with all the bad things happening year after year. But every time she pulled away, she always found herself drawn back in, like a moth to the flame, she was drawn to Theo like a lovesick fool.The one where Hermione is Remus Lupin's daughter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: The Perfect Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103183
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Pup

Pup

The Perfect Daughter Series

Story 1

xXx

“Why are we hiding?” Theo whispers, his tone amused as he leans over Hermione’s shoulder to see what she’s looking at. From behind the corner of the alley between the candy shop and the Quidditch supply, he catches the barest glimpse of one Lord Sirius Black, his velvet maroon jacket catching the late autumn sun as he enters Madam Puddifoot’s. 

Hermione startled as if she’d forgotten he was there, a laughable concept when one considered, as he had, that he was more than likely the reason they were hiding. He tries not to let it bother him. She turns, back hitting the wall as she stares up at him, mouth working as she struggles to find the words to answer him. He practically towers over her, their difference in height rather considerable, even at sixteen. 

“I… told my dad I was helping Ginny with her charms essay today.” she finally tells him. 

“Ah, so he has no idea you're on a date.” he replies. She nods shortly. “Any reason I should be concerned about?” at her confused look he continues; “Why didn’t you want your father to know you were going on a date?” 

“Oh, I just…” she hesitates, shaking her head. “It’s silly really.” 

“Let me be the judge of that,” he insists. 

Hermione takes a deep breath, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I’ve… well you see… I’ve never really been on a date before. Not traditionally. I don’t know how my dad will respond. I mean, logically I know he won’t make a scene or act foolish, but he didn’t react well to Viktor back in fourth year… so…” she trails off, the flush deepening. 

“I see, well, he’s your father and a werewolf, so I doubt it matters who you date, he’ll always be protective. But, I’d like to think he knows me well enough to know I would and will treat you with the respect you deserve.” he replies, smirking down at her. 

He loves seeing her so flustered, the way her, usually put together self, stammers, the flush on her pale cheeks. She’s absolutely adorable, a vision. By far the most beautiful girl in the school. And here he was, on a date with her, him, the son of a death eater. A man he was finally free of. 

When Theo Nott met Hermione Lupin, it was not love at first sight. She had invaded their car that first year, questioning if they had seen a toad hopping around and asking him a million questions about the book he had been reading. They went their separate ways not long after, but she had stuck in his mind after that. He had been disappointed when she was sorted into Gryffindor, but quickly realized throughout the next few days that he was safe at Hogwarts, his father’s influence and disapproving glares far away where they couldn’t reach him, couldn’t stop him from befriending the half blood daughter of his Defense teacher. So he did. 

As the years passed, warm feelings of friendship shifted to something more, a fact that weighed heavily on him. His father would never allow his son to be anything with a half blood, especially one whose father was a werewolf, alpha or not. He remained friends with her of course, using his close friendship with Draco as a cover for why he spent any time with her. Theo very rarely felt jealousy when it came to Draco, they were like brothers, there was no reason to be jealous, but knowing that Draco’s family had taken active steps in fixing their belief system after his grandfather’s death allowing Draco to freely associate with everyone, pureblood or not, certainly came close to invoking that feeling. What he wouldn’t give to be able to floo call Hermione randomly in the summer, invite her over or invite her out with him. But so long as his father was around, that would never happen, even with Lucius and Narcissa putting pressure on his father to change his ideas. 

But now his father was gone, sentenced to life in Azkaban for his role in attempting to bring Voldemort back during the Triwizard Tournament two years earlier. 

“I know you will.” Hermione tells him, pulling him from his thoughts. Her voice is soft as she looks up at him earnestly and he can’t help the feeling of guilt that wells up in his chest. He doesn’t deserve her faith in him, not after keeping her at arms length for years despite knowing full well she returned his feelings. He had been so afraid of his father’s response, even when knowing that the Malfoy’s would always protect him, that he had on occasion behaved like a pratt, pushing her away when she got too close and flaunting other relationships, as short lived as they were, to turn her away from him. Even Draco had looked disappointed in him in those moments and they haunted him regularly. 

He takes a deep breath. “Well, Madam Pudifoot’s is out of the question then, how about the Three Broomsticks?” 

She nods, smiling up at him and accepting the arm he offers her. 

xXx

Hermione knows better than to speak with her father when her emotions are in turmoil. She knows his wolf will pick it up immediately and she’ll either have to come clean or risk worrying him until she finally does. She can’t avoid him either, that’ll just set off alarm bells left and right and he’ll track her down to figure out what’s wrong. They’ve been through too much in the last several years for him to turn a blind eye when she’s acting out of the ordinary. 

So, Hermione buries whatever she’s feeling deep down inside and goes about her week like she hasn’t _finally_ been asked out by the boy she’s been crushing on since her second year. 

“Your Uncle Sirius is coming to visit this weekend. We’re going to have lunch down in Hogsmeade with Harry. Going to join us?” Remus asks one night as Hermione helps him prepare for a lesson the next morning. 

Hermione hesitates for only a moment but it’s enough to grab her father’s attention. He turns from the black board where he’s writing notes to look back at her. “I can’t,” she covers quickly, looking upset by the fact. “I promised Ginny I would help with her Charms essay. She’s doing her essay on the same subject I did last year.” 

“Oh, alright,” he agrees easily enough. “It’s not as if you won’t see him in a few weeks for Christmas.” Remus chuckles. Hermione smiles. She finishes the work he asked her to do and then grabs her bag. “Be careful on your way back.” he tells her as he leans down to kiss on her forehead. She smiles up at him, promising that she will be before turning and walking out. 

The walk back to the dorms goes by in a blur, her thoughts racing as she made her way through the empty halls of the ancient castle. 

As a child, Hermione wanted for nothing. Whether feeling guilty or simply because he loved her more than anything, her father doted on her. She could honestly look back and say with absolute certainty that there wasn’t a single bad memory from the age of two on. 

There were days she felt guilty about that though. Surely she should count her mother’s death as a bad memory. The fact of the matter is, she was barely two when it happened, she doesn’t actually remember more than vague feelings of confusion and fear. She barely remembers her mother in all actuality, a fact that her father does his best to combat by taking her to see her mother’s family whenever they can. But for the first eleven years of her life, it was just herself, her father, The Potters and The Blacks. 

At the age of Eleven, Hermione Lupin meets Theo Nott. Theo is quiet, sitting in a car with a blonde haired boy when she walks through asking if anyone had seen Neville’s toad. He looks up from his book to tell her he hasn’t and she asks what he’s reading. What should have been a quick question and answer, turns into an hour long conversation about his favorite books and hers. His friend, Draco Malfoy seems put out by the intrusion, but Theo tells her not to pay him any attention, he just doesn’t like not being the center of attention. 

They become friends after that, even when they’re sorted into different houses. That first year they weren't quite close. She’d become a bit of a social pariah in those first few weeks-too smart for her own good and unable to stop herself from showing off- and Theo is busy with the friends he’s made in his own house, so she remains on her own and does her best not to let it bother her. She’s always had a small circle of people, and even if the only one in that circle her own age seemed to enjoy the company of others now that he had a choice, she was used to being without friends for the most part. 

By second year, with Harry and Ron nowhere to be found on the train, she and Theo and even Draco become closer. She finds herself studying with them in the library, working together in class and spending a bit more time with each other than she did with Harry and Ron, a fact that rubs both of them the wrong way for a bit before Harry gets over it and joins them. 

Unfortunately that year doesn’t lend her a lot of time in the second term to continue getting to know Theo, what with her being petrified in the hospital wing, but it doesn’t stop the beginnings of a crush that would grow as the years progressed. 

There were days in the following years where she would bet the vault Sirius had opened for her, that Theo returned her feelings. Then there were days that she would bet everything he thought she was the most repulsive girl in the world. Some days their friendship wavered, Draco seemingly the only thing keeping them together, others they were inseparable. The constant back and forth was confusing and painful and there was more than one instance where she tried to convince herself to walk away. She didn’t need the trouble, the emotional turmoil, not with all the bad things happening year after year. But every time she pulled away, she always found herself drawn back in, like a moth to the flame, she was drawn to Theo like a lovesick fool. 

Now, two years removed from his father’s sentencing and the certain end of Voldemort, Hermione had put the idea that Theo would ever want anything more with her out of her mind once and for all. She had Newt level classes to concern herself with and was already speaking with Regulus Black about an internship at his law firm the following summer, she just didn’t have time to let herself get caught up in silly things like romance. 

So of course, as soon as she reconciles this with herself, Theo finally asks her out. She should say no. There’s been more than one occasion in the last few years that’s made her second guess even their friendship and she knows his asking her out isn’t going to make all of the hurt she felt over the years go away, but… well she’s sixteen and she’s had a crush on Theo since second year and was it really so unreasonable that she say yes and see what happens? 

So she did, accepting his invitation to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The problem was, despite her acceptance, she was still hesitant to allow herself to get her hopes up, so much so that she had only confided in Ginny that Theo had asked at all. She didn’t want to get into a conversation with Harry about being careful, the boy, who was more like a brother to her having seen first hand the pain Theo’s past rejections had caused her. Additionally, after her father’s less than thrilled reaction to her appearance at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, she wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with his reaction to finding out that she was going on her first official date, regardless of how much he actually liked Theo. 

All in all it sort of zapped any excitement for the day out of her. But she was determined to enjoy it, regardless of the long term. This is something she had wanted for years and she was going to see it through to the end, for better or worse.

xXx

Ginny looks smug, arms crossed as she leans back in the plush armchair next to the fire, eyes tracking Hermione as she steps through the portrait hole. Noticing the redhead almost immediately, Ginny resists the urge to laugh at Hermione’s briefly startled look, before the older girl makes her way over. 

“Well, how did it go?” Ginny asks as soon as Hermione takes a seat. The smile that breaks out across her face would be nauseating if Ginny wasn’t so happy for her friend. “That good huh?” 

“There’s a part of me that keeps reminding myself that I need to be careful, but… well it was everything I imagined it would be.” she replies, trying not to gush over it. 

Ginny grins. “I’m glad, ‘Mione, really.” she let’s Hermione bask in the excitement of a potential new relationship before the smile slowly slips from her face. “Unfortunately there’s a _little_ issue.” She continues, wincing as Hermione looks up at her suddenly. “I may have been too distracted to notice your dad while I was walking around Hogsmeade with Luna and… well… I don’t think he quite believed me that we finished early.” 

Hermione visibly deflates, her head falling back against the back of the sofa. “Bullocks.” she curses, and despite what should be a serious moment, Ginny can’t help the snort at the very uncommon curse from her friend. Hermione looks up at her, not looking quite so grave as Ginny assumed she would. “Crap, he’s going to go mental trying to figure out why I lied to him.” 

“Guess you’ll have to come clean.” 

Hermione grimaces. “Can’t I just pretend he’s crazy?” 

Ginny snorts. “I mean if you don’t mind trying to convince your father that he’s overreacting to his only daughter lying to him about something rather mundane.” her tone is a bit mocking, Ginny knowing full well that Hermione would never allow her beloved father to believe he was being overbearing or overreacting. Not after so much danger painted the first four years of her school career. They were too close for that, Ginny knew that it already didn’t sit well with Hermione that she lied in the first place. 

Hermione huffed. “Fuck.” 

xXx

“Still not telling your father, Lupin?” Draco’s voice, while not nearly as sneering as it had been when he was a child, still grated on her nerves at the best of times. As good of a friend as he was, he was equally a nuisance. She blamed their academic rivalry, but it didn’t detract from her sudden urge to punch him in the face. 

Instead, she sighs, dropping her forehead on the open book on the table. “I know, I’m awful.” 

Draco huffs. “No, you're not.” he replies. She’s so surprised, she looks up at him. He sighs. “Look, I’m not going to lie, it’s starting to wear on Theo. I mean it’s been over a month and you’re still sneaking around, however, as I’ve reminded him, he kind of had this coming.”

Confused she asks; “What? How do you figure that?” 

Draco rolls his eyes. “In his attempts over the years to avoid his father’s wrath, he hurt you on multiple occasions and was fully aware of that fact when doing so. If he’s truly serious about you, which he is, he will suck it up and let you figure your shit out without complaint. The minor emotional discomfort he feels now is nothing compared to the many instances he caused you over the years.” 

Hermione isn’t entirely sure what to say to that, so she settles on; “Thank you.” 

Draco shrugs, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “Whatever, Lupin, just don’t leave him out on the ledge for too long. Just because he deserves a little taste of his own medicine doesn’t mean you should force feed it to him.” 

Hermione sighs, deflating back into her chair. “I know, I… I just… you remember what my dad was like in fourth year, after I showed up at the Yule Ball with Viktor.” 

Draco huffs. “He was rabid, with good reason.” 

“What? He did not have a good reason.” Hermione defends. “Viktor was a complete gentleman.” 

“Krum wasn’t the problem, his fans were.” he explains. “You got death threats Hermione, they had to intercept your mail every day to make sure no one sent you anything dangerous. And all of it was made worse with Skeeter on the warpath. Professor Lupin wasn’t worried about Viktor, he was worried about all the baggage he brought with him.” 

She hadn’t considered that. That year had been hell on more than one front. Between the Triwizard Tournament, the imposter Moody slipping Harry’s name into the Goblet of Fire and the attempted return of Voldemort, everything just seemed to blend together that year, including the scathing articles assassinating her character in Witch Weekly. Almost the entire school had turned against Harry despite ample evidence that he hadn’t put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. Even Theo had kept his distance, that year being one of the several instances where he started up a relationship with someone he knew Hermione didn’t like and who didn’t like her in return, ultimately keeping them apart even as friends. 

So, when Viktor Krum started paying her attention, she was drawn in rather easily. She was fourteen, he was a fit international Quidditch star and when she got to know him, she realized he was so much more than the brooding, quiet seeker everyone believed him to be. He was sweet and kind and thoughtful and took his own studies as seriously as she took hers. He became a good friend and… well a little bit more, though she hadn’t even told Ginny that much. He was the one bright spot in a year of absolute chaos so of course it had to be ruined. 

Rita Skeeter seemed to take a sick pleasure in slandering her name in any publication she could get her work printed in. If some of the language in her articles was anything to go by, it was obvious that it wasn’t so much Hermione that was the problem but Remus’ status as a Werewolf. Despite years of progress spearheaded by her father and various members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, prejudice was still rampant in many circles and there were those who didn’t approve of a werewolf teaching children or holding even an ounce of political power as her father did. The fact that they were both half bloods or that Hermione constantly beat out the purebloods in her year academically only added to that. 

“I suppose I didn’t consider that.” she mutters. 

Draco scoffs. “I don’t know how, you, the Twins, Longbottom, Johnson, all ended up in the Hospital Wing after they missed a letter and it exploded at breakfast.” 

Hermione huffs. She hadn’t forgotten about that actually, it was the point in which all of her friends had become that much more protective over her. She had been distraught, expecting everyone to pull away from her, deciding she wasn’t worth the trouble, but they hadn’t. The Twins had made it their mission after that to get back at whoever had sent the letter, especially when they figured out it was sent from someone at the school, and Neville had started spending more time with her between classes, acting as a sort of wall between her and the students who actually believed the rubbish Skeeter wrote.

“I didn’t forget. I just try not to dwell on it.” 

“Good, it’ll only drive you insane if you do,” he says. “My point is though, if your one and only concern is your father’s reaction, I think you need to give him the benefit of the doubt.” 

Hermione sighs. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

xXx

“Theo.” Hermione says, giggling as his five o’clock shadow scratches at the juncture of her shoulder, lips nipping at her pulse. How many times had she fantasized about this over the years. Being one of the girls pulled into a broom cupboard by their significant other, snogging between classes. Of being more than swotty little Hermione Lupin; desired enough for someone to want to take the risk. She had gotten a _little_ taste of this in fourth year, but Viktor had been a gentleman, mindful of their age difference and the nasty rumors going around. 

She feels the smirk against her skin, his fingertips digging into her hips as he pushes her back against the wall. He works at her neck, finding the spot behind her ear she hadn’t even known was so sensitive until a few days before when he’d pulled her behind a tapestry after dinner. 

“Merlin your beautiful.” he mutters into her neck, pressing the length of him against her. She moans, looking up at him as he stands to height. Even as she rises to her toes, she’s still not tall enough to reach his lips and he has to lean down to meet her. “Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner?” 

“I can’t, I’m helping my dad prepare for a lesson.” she tells him, watching the disappointment cross his face. “I’m… going to use the opportunity to talk to him.” 

The disappointment disappears, replaced by hope. “Really?” he questions. 

She nods. “Yes, I’ve put it off for too long now. It’s time to finally tell him the truth.” 

Theo smiles and Merlin is he pretty when he smiles. She knows it’s not a word usually associated with men, but that’s the only word she has to describe him. His deep blue eyes sparkle with happiness and she feels like she could get lost in the dark depths. 

Overcome with the urge to kiss him again, she rises up on her toes and pulls him down to meet her, effectively taking over and pushing him into the opposite wall. He smirks against her lips, letting her have the moment of control over him. 


End file.
